Must be Fate
by Roseyamber
Summary: One shot and in a different universe. Mike gets dumped by who he thought was the love of his life. But everthing changes when he meets a girl named El.


Mike couldn't believe the day has finally come. He has prepared for this moment for months and has had the ring for even longer. But Mike being the man that he was was also scared out of his mind. But he loved this woman and she loved him…or so he thought she did.

Mike was currently standing in the middle of a park near their apartment. They share many wonderful laughs and memories there. He knew from the beginning this was the perfect place to propose. He left a note in their apartment letting her know to meet him here. She eventually showed up not much later than him. She spotted him quickly and looked very confused on what was going on. When she came close enough to hear him, Mike began his speech. Not long after she interrupted Mike because she understood where this was going. And as it turns out she didn't want the same things as Mike.

Little did Mike know, she was cheating on him. For months and he had no damn clue. Sure they had their ups and downs but never did he think something like this would happen. He thought she was his future wife. He felt so lost and confused. She was his rock but now she's gone and doesn't love him anymore. At that moment he never thought he would find love ever again.

Mike was at grocery store shopping for a small party his friend was having. His friend didn't ask him to bring anything but he felt like he should at least bring his friends favorite beer. There was only one case of bud light lime left and just as he was grabbing it so was someone else. They both stopped and looked at each other. Mike swears on his life he has never seen a more perfect girl in his entire life. She has the most beautiful eyes and her curly hair framed her face perfectly. Her nose was just so cute and her lips looked so kissable. Mike could have thought this woman was actually an angel and not a person.

Mike being the gentlemen he was stuttered "You can tae it. I don't need it that bad".

The woman smiled at him and said "Are you sure. I'm not buying this for me".

Even though Mike was buying the beer for someone else as well he said "Oh I'm sure. Honestly take it".

"Well thank you. I wish more people were as kind as you". She then smiled at him and walked away.

Mike picked up another kind of beer he knew his friend liked and went home to get ready for the party.

Mike's friend Will didn't live too far from him so he decided to walk since it was a warm summer day. He arrived at Will's and he walked right in his house because they were more brothers than friends at this point. And Mike has actually been here a lot because Will has been helping him through his breakup. There were some people Mike knew in the house he quickly said hi to. But he went outside to find Will and the rest of his close friends. As Mike reached the backyard he saw that girl from the grocery store talking to Will. He couldn't believe it. And everything made sense she was buying the beer for a friend and that friend was Will. Will soon saw him standing there and waved him over. Mike walked over and could tell the girl looked just as shocked as he did. When Mike finally approached them Will said "Mike this friend El. We work together. I'm pretty sure I have mentioned her to you a couple times".

"Well we have actually met" El said.

"Wait your kidding. When did this happen" Will yelled excitedly.

Mike finally spoke up and said "It actually happened today. There was one case of bud light lime left and we grabbed it at the same time. As you can tell she was the one who got it and that's why I brought you shock top".

Will laughed and said "That's too funny. I'm going to let you guys get to know each other. I need to greet some more guests. See you soon".

El turned to Mike and said "Who knew we were buying beer for the same friend".

"It's crazy how the universe works sometimes" Mike said while laughing.

After Will's party Mike and El became inseparable. Their meeting was fate and both felt immediate connection with one another. They fell in love quickly and Mike couldn't be happier about being wrong. He thought he would never love or be loved ever again. But El understood his insecurities due to his past relationship and made sure he would never feel so low ever again. They became each others everything and nothing was ever going to tear them apart.

Two years after they met Mike did something he promised himself he was never going to do again. Propose. But when he made that promise Mike was heartbroken and thought his ex was the love of his life. After he met El he realized his love was so much greater with her than his ex. El came into his life like an angel. She brought him out of the darkness and into the light. Luckily for Mike the girl of his dreams said yes and he couldn't be happier.

Mike and El were holding hands walking around downtown when Mike herd a familiar voice sat his name. Both of them turned around. El had no clue who she was but Mike could never forget her face. No matter how hard he tried. Unfortunately it was his ex.

"I haven't seen you in ages Mike. How have you been".

"I'm doing very well. This is my wife El and as you can see she is 7 months pregnant. So we are currently preparing for that".

"Oh congratulations and is nice to meet you El. I'm Vanessa. Mike and I went out years ago".

El smiled and said "Oh I know you dated. I mean how could I forget a girl's name who said no to my husband proposal".

Mike laughed awkwardly and said "Anyway how are you doing? Are you with anyone"?

"Um currently no. I have been too busy for a relationship. You know how it is".

"Oh I defiantly know. Well we better be going. El can't be in 90 degree weather for too long. Good seeing you".

"Ya you too Mike". And as his ex walked away she couldn't help but feel regret for letting go of the one man who had truly loved her.

Mike and El walked away from the scene and Mike couldn't help but be grateful for Vanessa saying no to his proposal. He never wants to live a life with pout El in it and luckily he never will.

 **This idea came to me and I had to write about it. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for any errors.**


End file.
